Karma
by Endou
Summary: "Terus bertengkar itu tidak baik. Lebih baik kau berhenti sebelum Tuhan menghentikanmu dengan paksa melalui karma-Nya," /Benar kata Celty. sepertinya kita kena karma. ya 'kan, flea?


**Disclaimer:**

Ryohgo Narita

**Rated:**

T

**Pairing:**

Shizaya

**Warning:**

OoC (tolong maafkan saya), Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Shounen-Ai, and maybe typo(s).

**Genre:**

Romance and Humor

**Author's Note:**

Umm, Ini Fic pertama saya di fandom ini… Jadi, mohon saran para senpai! Terima kasih!

Yosh!

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MINNA~!**

**.**

**.**

'Shizaya' = mind

"Shizaya" = talk

**.**

**.**

"_**Nanti bisa dapat karma, lho~"**_

**.**

**.**

**Karma**

**By Takaishi Hiroki**

**Normal POV**

Normalnya, sebuah cerita akan dimulai dengan kalimat, 'Di sebuah kota yang tenang' atau semacamnya.

Ya, tentu saja. Itu adalah kalimat paling ideal untuk memulai sebuah kisah yang normal. Kisah dimana ada seorang pangeran sempurna yang menikahi seorang gadis lusuh yang cantik. Dimana jalan cerita mengalir dengan datar dan damai. Tanpa konflik berarti. Tanpa perdebatan batin yang berarti dan tentu saja dilengkapi dengan sang pangeran yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang putri.

Ya, begitulah yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk memulai sebuah cerita.

Tapi, apa kalimat itu juga harus kugunakan pada kisah ini?

Ini bukan kisah normal pada biasanya. Sang pangeran tak mencintai sang putri bergitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling membenci. Tak ada kata 'damai' dalam hidup mereka. Bentrokan selalu terjadi di antara mereka.

Kisah dimana kedua tokoh utamanya terlalu egois hingga membohongi diri mereka sendiri.

Rasa benci itu ada, memang. Namun, tak menutupi satu rasa lain pada hati mereka masing-masing, 'ketertarikan'. Yahh, begitulah, mereka sesungguhnya hanya tertarik satu sama lain. Hanya saja, mereka terlalu egois untuk mengakui rasa lain itu. Bodoh. Kekanakan.

Kenapa hanya terus menerus memantapkan hati untuk mengembangkan secuil rasa benci itu?

Tidak pernahkah mereka mendapat karma dari Tuhan atas ulah mereka?

Mungkin… Tuhan memang harus benar-benar harus menurunkan karma agar mereka mau memandang rasa lain itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"III-ZAAA-YAAA-_KUUNNN_!"

Sebuah teriakan amarah menggema di sepanjang jalan Ikebukuro.

BRUAK!

Sebuah _Vending Machine_ melayang di udara.

"Ahahahaha~"

Tawa riang mengejek mengalun halus.

Oh, ayolah! Apa aku harus menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi? Siapa mereka? Tidak perlu, bukan? Kita pasti sudah sama-sama tahu siapa mereka dan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Yup, itulah mereka.

Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya seperti biasa.

Pertengkaran kenakan seperti biasa.

Kekerasan seperti biasa.

Yahh, seperti biasa saat seorang Orihara Izaya berkunjung ke Ikebukuro.

"Nah, sampai nanti~ Shizu-_chan_~"

"Mati kau, Izaya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

["Bertengkar dengan Izaya seperti biasanya?"]

"Seperti yang kau katakan," sahut Shizuo setelah membaca apa yang tertulis pada PDA milik seorang Dullahan, Celty Sturluson.

Terdengar suara keypad, ["Kau tidak lelah?"]

"Lelah apa?" tanya balik Shizuo.

["Bertengkar dengan Izaya,"]

"Heh! Aku akan puas setelah membunuhnya. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membunuh si kutu itu," ujar Shizuo dengan urat wajah mencuat menahan amarah.

Celty hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lelah dengan tingkah kekanakan 'anak-anak'nya. Yahh, itu pun baru akan terjadi kalau ia memiliki kepala. Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menghina istrimu, Shinra-_san_. Bisa kau jauhkan pisau bedah itu? Aku tak bisa mengetik dengan baik di sini.

["Terus bertengkar itu tidak baik. Lebih baik kau berhenti sebelum Tuhan menghentikanmu dengan paksa melalui karma-Nya,"] nasihat Celty bijak sebelum kembali menaiki motornya bermaksud untuk pulang.

"Tch, yang harusnya dijatuhi karma itu si kutu. Bukan aku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu lagi hari yang akan diwarnai oleh pertengkaran antara Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Sungguh, author yakin bahwa penduduk kota ini pun sudah jengah dengan hal yang harus mereka rasakan hampir setiap harinya ini dan sedikit banyak berharap kalau mereka berdua lebih baik menjadi pasangan 'suami-istri'.

"Yo~ Shizu-_chan_~"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak lagi kembali ke Ikebokuro, Iiizaaayaaa-_kuunnn_?"

Dengan kekuatan super-nya seperti biasa, Shizuo mencabut sebuah _street sign_ dengan sebelah tangan dan menjadikannya senjata sambil terus mengejar Izaya yang berlari sambil meloncat-loncat bagai kutu di matanya.

Shizuo makin memacu langkahnya. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan sang target, Orihara Izaya. Seringai terbentuk sempurna di wajah tampan milik sosok Heiwajima itu. Diangkatnya street sign yang sejak tadi diseretnya. Memasang kuda-kuda siap melemparnya pada Izaya dengan harapan kutu itu akan mati seketika.

"Bersiaplah untuk jatuh ke pelukanku, Izaya!"

Tunggu. Kenapa seruannya-

'Apa? Apaaaa? Ke-kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Yang ingin kukatakan adalah bersiaplah mati! Kenapa yang keluar malah-' batin Shizuo bingung.

Shizuo berhenti mengejar Izaya.

Izaya berhenti berlari.

Author berhenti mengetik.

…

…

…

…

Hapus kalimat terakhir. Kita lanjutkan.

Izaya berbalik menghadap Shizu-_chan_ nya. Menampakkan wajah dengan ekspresi tak tergambarkan. Seolah meminta Shizuo untuk mengulang perkataannya. Berharap bahwa hanya telinganyalah yang salah.

Wajah Shizuo sedikit tersipu. Tak menyangka kalau akan berkembang menjadi seperti ini, "Jangan salah paham, kutu! Yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah- aku mencintaimu!" seru Shizuo berusaha meluruskan yang berujung makin salah paham.

"Bukan! Yang seharusnya kukatakan adalah kalau- aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" ralat –atau tidak?- Shizuo.

'Kenapa… lagi-lagi-'

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" seruan frustasi seorang Shizuo menggema di jalan-jalan Ikebukuro mengiringi kepergiannya dari hadapan Izaya yang tentu saja masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Shizu… _chan_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aku tidak memakan sesuatu yang salah, kok?" gumam Shizuo frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mencari akar masalah atas tingkah anehnya hari ini.

Tuk! Tuk!

Shizuo merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan meminta perhatian. Otomatis, Shizuo membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Celty?" sapanya pada sosok Dullahan yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

["Kau terlihat kacau. Ada apa?"]

"Hahhh, tidak apa, Celty. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya," sahut Shizuo lelah.

["Kau bisa membaginya padaku jika kau mau,"]

"Hmm, terima kasih," ujar Shizuo sedikit tersenyum.

["Tidak masalah,"]

Celty memasukkan PDA pemberian Shinra miliknya dan bermaksud kembali menaiki motornya dan pulang sebelum sebuah suara memintanya untuk kembali, "Err- apa benar tidak apa kalau aku bercerita padamu, Celty?"

Celty pasti tersenyum jika ia memiliki kepala, ["Jadi, kau ada masalah apa? Kelihatannya cukup serius,"]

"Aku merasa… kalau ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, Celty," sahut Shizuo mulai bercerita.

["Kau sakit? Mau menemui Shinra?"]

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya merasa kalau tubuhku selalu di luar kendaliku saat berhadapan dengan si kutu," ralat Shizuo.

["Maksudmu?"]

"Yahh, maksudku- aku selalu bertingkah bertolak belakang dari yang seharusnya saat berhadapan dengan kutu itu,"

["Bisa kau contohkan?"]

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan kejadian yang SANGAT ingin kulupakan, Celty?" balas Shizuo dengan aura suram yang makin menguar dari tubuhnya.

["Aku tidak memaksa,"]

"Hahh, kau tahu 'kan apa yang kukatakan saat bertengkar dengan kutu satu itu?"

Celty diam mengiyakan.

"Yah, itulah Celty. Saat aku mau mengatakannya, entah kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku malah kebalikan darinya. Saat aku ingin mengatakan 'membencimu' yang keluar malah 'mencintaimu'. Aku harus bagaimana Celty? Ini memalukan," jelas Shizuo.

["Mungkin Tuhan hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih jujur,"]

"Hahh?"

["Pikirkan saja kata-kataku tadi,"]

Setelahnya, Celty pun menghampiri motor miliknya dan memacunya menembus jalan-jalan Ikebukuro.

"Lebih jujur? Jujur pada apa? Siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sing~

"Izaya-_san_, jika kau terus sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri hingga aku selesai menggitung, maka aku akan pulang," ancam Namie.

"…." tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja," ujar Namie seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

Mari kita fokuskan pada sosok sang Informan, Orihara Izaya. Ia tengah duduk tenang di kursinya. Yah, tenang. Oke, itu bohong. Ia hanya terlihat tenang di luar.

'A-apa-apaan tadi?'

'Shizu-_chan_.. Shizu-_chan_…'

'Tidak, ini pasti trik seseorang,'

'Akh! Mungkin itu bukan Shizu-_chan_.'

'Tidak.. itu Shizu-_chan_. Ia memakai baju bartender seperti biasa dan membawa street sign. Bisa dipastikan hanya Shizu-_chan_ yang bisa melakukannya.'

'T-tapi… dia menyatakan cinta! Sebenarnya ada apa?'

"Caramu licik, Shizu-_chan_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

["Kau memiliki kantung mata,"]

"Ya, aku tahu Celty. Biarkan saja," sahut Shizuo berusaha meredakan kekhawatiran sosok sahabat Dullahan-nya.

["Kau masih saja memikirkan tentang tubuhmu yang beraksi aneh pada Izaya?"]

"Hmm, tidak juga," sahut Shizuo menyesap batang nikotin di sela bibirnya.

["Lalu?"]

"Aku tidak ingin mendiskusikannya,"

["Baiklah. Aku ada pekerjaan. Sampai nanti,"]

"Ya, sampai nanti," balas Shizuo beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Mana mungkin aku mengakui kalau aku memikirkan soal si kutu itu sampai tidak tidur? Memalukan,'

"_Damn flea_!" umpatnya kasar.

Dirogohnya saku celananya dan menarik keluar ponsel miliknya, "Tom-_san_, bisa aku meminta libur hari ini?"

'Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya sebelum aku makin gila karena si kutu itu,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah lemah seorang Orihara Izaya menerobos puluhan orang di jalan-jalan Ikebukuro. Kepalanya menunduk khusyuk berpikir. Kini, ia tengah berjalan-jalan di Ikebukuro. Hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa maksud apapun. Ia…

Hanya mencoba mencari ketenangan dan jawaban.

"Otak protozoa," makinya.

Tap!

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah taman di kota itu. Taman dimana ia melihat sosok yang sejak kemarin ada di pikirannya. Seolah enggan untuk sebentar saja meninggalkan pikirannya.

"Shizu-_chan_?"

"Yo, _flea_,"

Tunggu, tidak ada lemparan vending machine seperti biasa?

Tidak ada teriakan 'Iiizaaayaaa-_kuunn_' seperti biasa?

Tidak ada tawa mengejek seperti biasa?

Sepertinya perkataan Shizuo membawa kedamaian di Ikebukuro. #Author ketiban aspal

"Biarkan aku bicara, _flea_. Jangan potong aku," ujar Shizuo cepat seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Izaya tak menyahut namun berjanji untuk mematuhi perkataan Shizuo.

"Dengar, ini aneh tapi aku memang memikirkanmu sejak kemarin malam hingga tak tidur. Aku memikirkan apa penyebab keluarnya perkataan- yahh, kau apa kemarin itu," lanjut Shizuo.

Wajah Izaya sedikit merona mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Dan- ukh… satu hal tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau… aku ternyata memang mencintaimu alih-alih membencimu?" lanjut Shizuo mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap dalam iris ruby milik Izaya.

"Ah… ha… hahahaha… Hahahahahahahaha!" Izaya tertawa.

"Flea… kau ingin aku melemparmu lagi, huh?"

"Itu pernyataan cinta? Kau ingin aku menjawabnya?"

"Huhh?"

"Dengar ya, Shizu-_chan_. Akibat perkataanmu itu, aku sampai bengong seharian penuh. Dipandang aneh dan semacamnya. Berpikir namun tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Seperti biasa… kau tak bisa kutebak. Caramu licik sekali, Shizu-_chan_. Menakhlukkanku dengan cara begini," ujar Izaya balas menatap iria almond milik Shizuo.

"Maksudmu apa, _flea_?'

Izaya tersenyum kecil. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shizuo dan mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi Shizuo, "Sampai nanti, Shizu-_chan_~"

Ia berbalik. Berlari meninggalkan Shizuo yang masih terpaku dengan wajah memerah tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

["Itu artinya Izaya juga menyukaimu"]

Jelas Celty sabar pada Shizuo.

"Kau yakin, Celty? Bisa saja ia sedang mengerjaiku lagi,"

["Kau tidak boleh berpikiran picik soal orang yang kau cintai,"]

"Ap- dia bukan orang yang kucintai!"

"Shizu~_chan_~"

["Istrimu datang. Sebaiknya aku pergi,"]

"Oi, Celty! Apa maksudmu dengan istriku, huh? Izaya bukan istriku!"

Bruuumm!

Namun Celty sudah terlanjur melaju dengan motornya.

"Hee~ _Nanii~ Nanii~_ Tadi Shizu-_chan_ bilang 'istri'? Shizu-_chan_ ingin melamarku? Manisnya~ ahahaha~" Ujar Izaya dengan nada manja biasanya dan bergelayut pada satu tangan Shizuo.

"Mimpi saja, _flea_!"

"Ehh~ Shizu-_chan_ tidak ingin menjadikanku istrinya? Jahatnya~"

"Diam!"

"Ahahahaha~"

"Hei, _flea_. Aku berpikir kalau kita terkena karma Tuhan," ujar Shizuo tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu aku tak percaya hal semacam itu, Shizu-_chan_," sahut Izaya.

"Hmm, yah. Oi, mau ke tempat Simon? Aku sedikit lapar," ujar Shizuo mengganti topic.

"Ayo~"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju toko Sushi tempat Simon bekerja.

Tanpa saling melempar ejekan.

Tanpa lemparan pisau.

Tanpa vending machine yang melayang.

Dengan perasaan baru yang tak seorangpun mengerti tentangnya.

'Yahh, mungkin saja kami memang terkena karma. Siapa yang tahu?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tamat! Udah! Cukup!

Abis! Udeh, abangnye mau pulag! Lapak tutup!

#plak!

Oke, ini saya dedikasikan untuk **KUROFER-CHAN** yang meminta saya untuk kembali demam Shizaya dan Menulis fic Shizaya.

Dan…. SAYA MINTA MAAF KALAU INI JADI OOC! Sumpah! Ngga niat kok! Tapi emang begitu jadinya… ampuni saya (_._)

Okelah, saya mau minggat.

_Mata Ashita_~

Saya balik lagi kalo punya ide lain.


End file.
